


"You've Got To Be Kidding Me"

by machokoolkat



Series: The Doctor and Tony DiNozzo [1]
Category: Doctor Who, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Tony is a Companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machokoolkat/pseuds/machokoolkat
Summary: Tony finds himself in the middle of an alien invasion and ends up helping a strange man save the world. And damn he's pissed, McGee was right.// one shot soon to be turned into a full fic //





	"You've Got To Be Kidding Me"

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind as I was falling asleep one night and I decided to write it out.

Of course Tony had to run into aliens on his day off. It was just his luck, he had completely disregarded another one of McGee’s crazy alien theories the day before.

“I mean c’mon McGoo, aliens don’t _actually_ exist. I think you’ve been playing too many of your sci-fi games again,” he stated with a vaguely uninterested smirk.

It was an early Saturday morning, and Tony was out on a quick jog. He hadn’t been called into the Navy Yard yet today, so he thought he would make the best of it. He was rather enjoying his uneventful morning. Sometimes he just needed a break from all of the chaos that came with being on the MCRT.

Tony stopped jogging on the trail for a moment to catch his breath. He glanced around to find himself in an empty clearing in the woods near the outskirts of the park. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to continue on his run, but he stopped when he heard a faint rustling coming from a nearby bush. Tony’s trained instincts got the best of him and he reached to his side for his firearm to find the source of the odd noise.

Tony cursed, of course he had left his gun in his apartment. He mentally gave himself a Gibbs worthy head slap. If Gibbs knew that he had left his house without his gun _or_ his knife…

His train of thought was cut off by the swishing of the bushes once again. Despite his best efforts to ignore it and move on, Tony slowly crept towards the source of the commotion. He couldn’t help himself, he was far too curious. Even if he didn’t have anything to protect himself.

Tony spotted a bright blue light coming from deep under the bushes, accompanied by a strange sound, almost like a mechanical whistling. He attempted to peek into the bush when someone popped out of the top of the bushes. Tony jumped back in surprise.

“Oh hello!” the bush man gleefully greeted. The man trudged out of the bushes, nearly tripping over the undergrowth. His messy tuft of brown hair sticking up in all directions was full of dirt and twigs.

Tony just blinked at the man in shock. “Um, who are you? And what the hell were you doing in that bush?” he questioned.

“I’m The Doctor,” the man replied with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, his british accent becoming more noticeable.

“Doctor..?” Tony trailed off, raising his eyebrow at the strange man.

“Just The Doctor,” he shoved his hands down into the pockets of his long trench coat. “Now as for what I was doing in that bush-” The Doctor was cut off by a loud robotic whirring coming from somewhere off in the woods. His eyes widened and he grabbed Tony’s arm and sternly shouted, “Run!” before sprinting off in the opposite direction with Tony trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have decided that this particular story is going to be a one shot of sorts. I wrote this not knowing if I was going to continue it or not, so there isn't really any set plot points or anything. However, I am planning on turning this idea into a full fic, it just won't be exactly the same as this. I'll be posting the new fic into this series as soon as it gets started up, so keep an eye out for that if you're into this idea I have here. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see in the fic, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
